Five Nights at Freddy's (2019)
by Christopher Steve
Summary: Young teen Jerry Johnson finds a new job at the once-popular children's restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza because of fond memories of his 8th birthday. However, he is soon forced onto the night shift unprepared. With odd behavior from the animatronics and a body count rising quickly, Jerry must uncover the mysteries and survive five nights with these malevolent machines.
1. Prologue

_"(Sir,) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (not) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?_

_You are right. Countless uses (of Bose instruments) will be made by future gener- (ations. The scientist) seldom knows contemporaneous (reward; it is enough to possess) the joy of creative (service.)"_

\- Paramhansa Yogananda

* * *

_November 13, 1992_

_5:55 AM_

2% power.

The sweat was dripping across Mike's face faster than it had ever done so before. His once bright blue security uniform had become a darker shade on the shoulder level, soaked in his own perspiration. Not even the office fan could decrease the middle-aged man's excessive blurry vision and excessive heat.

Not until now had the struggle to stay awake and aware become so excruciating. The small, unorganized, cramped office would go completely dark at any minute. There was no purpose in making an attempt to flee: THEY would most likely catch him if he tried.

1% power.

Despite his nausea, he managed to hear heavy, mechanical footsteps near the left doorway. He didn't need to flip on the light to see who was standing there, the small, silver pupils in the darkness said it all. Mike stumbled over to the red button on that left doorway, and slammed it, hoping it wouldn't be jammed. It wasn't, and the thick, silver door came down and placed itself between Mike and the monster, hitting the ground with a hard **_THUD_**.

_"Please... get out of here..."_

0% power.

He heard another round of mechanical footsteps heading back down the hall they came from. As soon as he heard that, Mike slammed on the button again, and the door shot back up. However, Mike had now lost whatever strength remained in him and he stumbled backward onto the ground. He now laid on the ground, and no energy he could muster would bring him back up. His head rested on the floor, facing the open left doorway that showed pure darkness.

It was then that everything when dark.

The distant, yet still loud sound of the generator winding down entered his ears, and every motion of the devices in the office stopped. All the lamps dimmed and the temporary blue backup light initiated. Mike took several deep breaths and let his blue eyes be concealed by his eyelids. He then drifted off into sleep, unsure of what would happen next...

* * *

_"Mike?! Mike?!"_

His eyes opened to find another, much younger employee looking down at him, most likely in his twenties, holding a broom in his right hand. All the lights in the office as well as the hallways were now on, so his eyes took quite a bit to adjust to the new level of brightness. As Mike got to his feet, the employee spoke:

_"Thank goodness! I thought you were dead for a second! Don't worry, I won't tell Tim you slept on the job. He told me to hand you your check."_

The guy reached out his left hand and handed a cyan-colored strip of paper and placed it in Mike's hand. He then turned and left the room. Mike blinked several times and even pinched his left arm to make sure this was real. Did he seriously make it to daylight alive? After doing those two things, he looked at his watch.

_6:07 AM_

It was true. He had survived five nights at Freddy's.


	2. Chapter I: Help Wanted

_November 13, 1992_

_1:25 PM_

A silver, four-doored Honda Civic drove into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It did not directly go into one of the many parking spaces, but rather it pulled up right next to the entrance of the building. There were only two occupants inside the vehicle.

The driver was a twenty-three year old woman with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. If you took one glance at her, you could immediately tell her normal attitude: grouchy and cynical. As she brought the car to a stop with the left side facing the front doors, she let out a sigh that could be interpreted as: _"This is really happening."_

She was accompanied by a seventeen year old teenage boy also with blonde hair, but with bright blue eyes, sitting in the seat next to her. He wore glasses and a look of both excitement and nervousness on his face. He was being dropped off at the restaurant for his first day as an employee, having done the necessary interviews and signing the required contracts three days earlier.

The woman told the boy in a slightly stiff tone:

_"Alright, Jerry. I'll be picking you up in four hours. Make sure you don't tear off any mascot heads or whatever."_

The boy responded:

_"Erica, I'm not that clumsy. Besides, I think the robots are very tightly screwed."_

Jerry opened the right door of the car and stepped out. He then slammed it shut and walked around onto the sidewalk. Erica couldn't help but snarkily comment:

_"Can't believe my little brother is working at this dump."_

Jerry turned back to his sister and softly barked:

_"Hey, it's only for about a week and a half until this location shuts down. At least I'll be getting some work experience! That'll count for something, right?"_

Erica woofed:

_"Yeah. I guess other employers will want you for your experience working at a children's pizzeria where the kids crap on the floor."_

Erica then pressed on the gas pedal and drove off. As the car left the parking lot, Jerry shouted:

_"JUST BECAUSE THEY LIST IT AS A RULE DOESN'T MEAN IT HAPPENED BEFORE!"_

As Jerry turned around and walked into the building, he swore he could hear his sister in the distance shout:

_"THEN WHY DID IT SMELL LIKE THE SEWERS?! HUH?!"_

Jerry ignored that question and headed onward into the building.

* * *

_1:30 PM_

The young teen stepped through the bright red doors and into the front registration room. The room looked almost exactly like it had looked since he last came to the place at eight years old. Of course, there was quite a bit more signs of deterioration on the dark blue walls, with some of the silver stars flat out missing. Not to mention, a few of the ceiling lights were flickering spontaneously.

Jerry approached the front wooden desk. The man sitting behind it, who seemed to be in his late thirties, shook Jerry's hand and spoke in a friendly manner:

_"Jerry Johnson! Welcome to your first day on the job! Let's get you your uniform."_

The man then reached down into one of the drawers near the bottom of the desk and pulled out a plastic bag with a large-sized bright red polo shirt inside it. It had a small image of Freddy Fazbear's head on the left chest pocket. He gave Jerry the bag and said:

_"Alright. Go on to the restroom and put this on. I'm gonna have you doing whatever your coworkers will need your help with. If you have any questions about your job, you can ask me or the other workers. You're going until 5:30."_

Jerry smiled and responded:

_"Thank you, Tim. I'm excited to work here."_

The boy then proceeded onward through the blue doors with pizza-shaped handles to the left of Tim's desk and straight into the main dining area. Much like the first room, it looked almost identical to how it looked years ago, though again with signs of wear. The floors were the same red-and-purple-checker pattern they were before, though a few had visible cracks. The six dining tables seemed to be in decent condition, as well as the curtains concealing the show stage. Even Pirate Cove was still there, however, not only was the curtain covering it, but the sign in front was labeled _OUT OF ORDER_ in thick black text.

That was quite a shame, as he remembered Foxy being the most popular character with the other kids back then.

The room itself was one-fourth full of customers, with many kids running around with excitement and their parents trying to keep them under control. Jerry remembered being one of those kids in 1983, so amazed when Freddy and his pals came off the stage after their show and delivered the cake. And it wasn't people in mascot costumes; Freddy's had the actual animatronic characters roaming the restaurant between performances. At least, that's what he remembered.

He headed straight to the men's restroom with the shirt in hand. Jerry slipped the shirt on over his current white shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was now officially working at one of his most fondly remembered restaurants as a child... for a week and a half before it closed for good. He at least hoped to make the most of it.

After tucking his shirt into his jeans, Jerry stepped back out into the dining room, ready to start working. He looked around, looking to see if there was anything he could start doing. As he did this, however, he was suddenly approached by another employee wearing a similar red FFP shirt. She seemed about eighteen years of age and had long brown hair as well as a bit of a darker shade of blue eyes. She let off a friendly smile and said:

_"You must be the new guy. Liz Masters. I'm the technician here. I need you to help me real quick. Follow me."_

Liz led Jerry across the room to the black door to the main stage's right labeled _EMPLOYEES ONLY_. She opened it and Jerry followed her into the room. Ever since that birthday party years ago, he had always been curious about what was behind that door. He never had the courage to actually try and sneak back there at the time, but now, as an employee, he was allowed to head in there as a part of his job.

The room itself was really small, nearly one-fourth the size of the front registration room, and wasn't as well lit as the dining room. The floor was now a white-and-black-checker pattern. The walls were gray with no decorative patterns on them, aside from some black shelves, all holding at least eight or more total mascot heads of the main three stars: Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, and thick black wires loosely dangling from the ceiling. There was a small black table in the center, on which a mascot head of what Jerry remembered as Bonnie the Bunny resided as well as a full seven foot tall animatronic endoskeleton sitting upright, with its head hanging downward. There was one lamp hanging above the table, barely lighting the room.

Jerry noticed that all the heads of the characters he remembered looked a bit different than they used to look. He could have sworn that Freddy's head was a more blocky and that he had a full set of teeth, upper and lower, as the heads he saw were much wider and only had a bottom set of teeth. This also applied to Bonnie and Chica.

Liz picked up a Chica head off of the shelves and told Jerry:

_"I'm gonna need you to clean off a mascot head for me. The kids are always throwing pizza around, and Chica always seems to be the most frequent victim. Here, let me show you."_

Liz then bent down and reached under the table and opened up a trapdoor camouflaged as the checkered floor. She climbed down it into a wooden, crooked passageway underground with Jerry right behind. The path had several small lights on the ceiling illuminating the path, but these weren't as sturdy as the other lights in the building, just bulbs dangling from a small black string. She informed the young man:

_"This is how we supply the animatronics with any spare parts without the kids seeing us. It may not be the most roomy, but it keeps the illusion alive for the kids."_

As they hit the corner, turning right to presumably under the stage, Jerry couldn't help but ask Liz:

_"Hey, do the animatronics still come off the stage?"_

Liz suddenly stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her head with an expression of surprise and said:

_"You... know about that?"_

Jerry answered:

_"Yeah. I had my eighth birthday here and-"_

Liz suddenly shushed him and whispered:

_"Listen, the company doesn't want its employees discussing its past. You DID read the contract, right?"_

Jerry nervously nodded. He must've forgotten about that part. Liz continued:

_"Alright. We can talk about this after we get off our shifts, but until then try not to bring up anything part of this place's run during the '80s. Be thankful there are no security cameras down here. I'm surprised you haven't heard the rumors yet."_

_"R-rumors?"_

_"Later. Let's get to the stage for now."_

The two eventually reached the end of the passage and climbed out the other trapdoor onto the main stage, behind the curtains. It was a bit dark back there, but the light coming from the dining area shone through the curtains enough for the two to see where they were going. The walls behind the curtain had the same grey palette as the dining room's walls, but the wall directly behind the curtains had decorations of cartoonish flowers and hills. There were also a few large black stereos on the left and right sides of the stage, with a VHS player residing on top of one of them.

As Jerry climbed out, he saw none other than the three main stars standing and facing the curtains. Like the endoskeleton in the parts room, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken all stood seven feet tall, slightly towering over him and Liz. All three of them were as still as statues, with all their eyes closed and Freddy and Bonnie's jaws hanging.

Upon looking closer, Jerry noticed that it wasn't just the characters' heads that looked different. While the brown bear's black tophat, bowtie, and microphone all looked identical to how they did before, Jerry also remembered Freddy having two black buttons on his chest, both now being gone. This was an identical case with the lavender bunny: his red bowtie and electric guitar were there, but not the buttons. The yellow and orange chicken's body wasn't as drastically different as Freddy and Bonnie's, and her cupcake with the blue eyes looked has it had years ago.

Liz walked over to the inactive animatronic chicken with the extra head in her hands. She put it down and reached into Chica's neck, seemingly pressing two buttons on the left and right sides. A sudden loud **_HISS_ **made Jerry jump a little bit as Liz slowly lifted the head off the robot. She turned to Jerry and told him:

_"Here, hold this for me."_

Jerry took the Chica head into his hands. Liz then turned and picked up the other Chica head on the floor of the stage and began to put it in the previous head's place. Jerry took a glance at the head he was holding, and saw what Liz was talking about earlier. Chica had a couple pieces of pepperoni stuck in between her eye holes and the head in general felt very sticky, as if a soft drink was splashed in her face.

Liz finished putting the other head on the animatronic, signified by another loud **_HISS_**, and walked over to the VHS player, presumably pressing the _PLAY_ button. She then motioned for Jerry to follow her. They climbed down the trapdoor, walked back through the passage and reentered the parts room, placing the dirty Chica head on the table. Liz told Jerry:

_"I'd like you to clean off Chica's head. I'll show you where the cleaning supplies are real quick. Be sure to leave the head here, though. Otherwise, the kids are gonna think we committed mascot murder."_

Liz softly chuckled and Jerry grinned as they both stepped out the door back into the dining room, leaving the dirty Chica head in the parts room. Liz led Jerry across the dining room, past Pirate Cove and towards the back of the room. Jerry noticed that there were two more black doors, also labeled _EMPLOYEES ONLY_, one located next to the silver door to the kitchen on the stage's left, the other near Pirate Cove_._ He didn't remember either door being there before. Maybe the place expanded a bit since his last visit.

As Jerry was led to the black door, he heard a loud drum roll as well as the voice of the announcer likely coming from the stereos on the stage:

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Fazbear Entertainment would like you to put your hands together for the one, the only, FREDDY FAZBEAR!"_

The purple curtains then retracted, and three lights shone down on the stage: one purple, one brown, and one yellow. The Fazbear Crew were now active and lively, ready to start their show. They all opened their eyes at the about the same time, and Freddy shouted in a loud, raspy and energetic voice that was drastically different to how Jerry remembered long ago:

_"WELL, HELLO AGA-AIN! HAHAHA!"_

As all the kids went nuts, Liz and Jerry entered through the door into a long, brightly lit hallway. The hall went down for about 50 feet, with the same decorative patterns as the main dining room. Jerry could barely see at the dead end of the hall was a picture of the current Freddy animatronic with the words _LET'S PARTY_ above it. There also appeared to be an open doorway to Jerry's left just a few feet from the dead end.

Liz led Jerry to a door on the right just a few feet from the entrance to the hallway. She opened it up and revealed a closet full of cleaning supplies. The closet did not have any lamp lighting it at all. Liz stepped into the closet and told Jerry:

_"Whenever the robots need to be cleaned, this spray here usually does the trick."_

She pointed to a small spray bottle with green liquid labeled _Marty's Cleaning Spray_. It had an image of a cartoonish plumber in green overalls holding a plunger. Liz handed Jerry the bottle and also grabbed a nearby towel. She then said:

_"George won't mind us borrowing these."_

_"George?"_

_"The janitor. He's cleaning the restrooms right now. I'll introduce you later."_

The two then headed back through the door into the dining room. As they headed back towards the back room, Jerry took a glance at the show stage. Freddy and the other animatronics at the pizzeria could not express emotion with their mouths, as even back in the '80s Jerry remembered that their jaws could not smile or frown; they could only move up and down. As a result, the characters relied on their eyes to showcase their attitude. This was especially true now, as Freddy's metal eyelids were visible from the bottom of his blue eyes, signifying he was very happy to perform for the crowd. Freddy turned to Bonnie and spoke:

_"HEY, BON! ARE YOU RE-EADY FOR OUR NEXT SO-O-ONG?"_

Bonnie replied, in a just as energetic, but more southern voice:

_"A-AH SURE AM, FRED!"_

Bonnie's voice sounded just like it used to, but Jerry remembered Freddy having a much deeper and mellow voice. They must have switched voice actors for Freddy. Also, Jerry noticed that frequently there was a glitch in the animatronics' voice clips, likely due to slight damage, causing them to stutter. As a result, though, the machines themselves would temporarily freeze in place during these stutters. The children never seemed to notice, but to the older people, and now Jerry, these brief moments gave the characters even more unsettling vibes than they already had, being tall robots supposed to look kid-friendly yet were clearly designed with a low enough budget to make adults uncomfortable.

Liz and Jerry walked back into the back room with the cleaning supplies. Liz placed the towel on the table and informed Jerry:

_"Alright, give Chica here a good spray and wipe. Make sure she smells fresh and not like pizza out of the trash. Get every single spot you can get, and when you're done put her on the shelf with the others. In fact, why don't you give all the other heads a checkup afterwards? When you finish, come find me."_

Jerry replied:

_"I think I can do that."_

Liz smiled and nodded as she walked out the door into the dining room, leaving Jerry to work by himself. As she headed out, she left one more comment:

_"Oh, and this is probably a no-brainer, but be careful with the chemicals. Especially be wary of your eyes."_

She then shut the door. Jerry then began cleaning the Chica head. He took the bottle and sprayed the green liquid on the area in between the eyes. He grabbed the towel and rubbed it across the area he sprayed. The pepperoni stuck there took a few rubs to get off, but it eventually did and there was a trash can sitting in a corner of the room to put it in. It took Jerry around 2-5 minutes to fully clean each head.

* * *

_5:37 PM_

Jerry's shift went very smoothly. After cleaning all the heads, Liz had Jerry doing several other tasks like tidying up empty tables, wiping up the sinks in the restrooms (thankfully not doing the toilets), and sweeping in the kitchen. Throughout the four hours he worked, Jerry was acquainted with three other employees: George Smith, the aforementioned janitor, Ian and Braden Cawthon, the two cooks in the kitchen. George was twenty-three, worked the longest shift out of all the employees (from 6 AM to 2 PM), and was generally a bit timid about his surroundings. Ian was nineteen and had a lot of confidence in whatever he did, especially his cooking, and was never deterred, even if it didn't turn out good at all. Braden was also nineteen and had a habit of overthinking situations, sometimes uncovering exploits in certain tasks.

Once Jerry's checked out with Tim, he headed outside the building and stood beside the front doors, waiting for Erica to pick him up. Seven minutes passed, though, and she had not shown up. While he was out there, Liz stepped out to join him. He asked:

_"Hey, Jerry. My shift's finally over. You want a ride?"_

Jerry replied:

_"No thanks. My sister's picking me up. She's a little late, though."_

Liz then struck up:

_"Listen, about your comment about the robots earlier, they DID used to allow them to free-roam around the place and interact with the kids. However, they stopped allowing that after literally SO MANY incidents. When was your birthday party?"_

_"December 6th, 1983. Why?"_

_"Woah... that was just a month after the Bite of '83..."_

_"The.. what?"_

As they talked, the silver car pulled into the parking lot and drove up next to the pathway. Liz told Jerry:

_"You'll find out in due time. It looks like your sister's here."_

As Jerry stepped towards the car, he spoke to Liz in a bit of a nervous tone:

_"Okay... I'll be back on Sunday. Same time."_

The two waved at each other and Jerry hopped into the front seat of the car. He had several thoughts going on in his mind: _"What happened at the restaurant before and after his eighth birthday?" "What was the Bite of '83?" _and _"What happened that led to the robots no longer being allowed to free-roam?"_

He shared none of these thoughts with Erica, who said upon his entry into the vehicle:

_"Sorry I'm a bit late. My date with John ran a little longer than we were anticipating. How was your first day at Freddy's Crapzeria?"_

Jerry, rolling his eyes at the joke, replied:

_"It wasn't actually that bad. My coworkers seemed friendly enough and I was always kept productive. And no, none of the kids crapped on the floor."_

_"Huh. Better than I was anticipating, but great for you, I guess."_

Erica pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed on back down the path to their street. Out of curiosity, Jerry asked Erica:

_"What WERE you expecting exactly?"_

Erica just smirked and said:

_"I don't know... maybe you ended up crapping on the floor?"_

Jerry's face quickly turned red and he groaned:

_"I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"_

Erica laughed as the car drove onward towards their neighborhood. Despite its cynical nature, Jerry had been used to these comments from his sister. Even when they were really young, she would always find a snarky method of making him feel awkward. Regardless, Erica would keep these insults between them and would not actively humiliate him in front of others. The two clearly respected each other and deep down knew their sibling bond was tight like outgrown underwear.

Little did they both know of the insane chain of events that were about to unfold...


End file.
